Drunken Lament
by Yami Malika
Summary: Misa does not take Light’s exciting news as well as he thought she would. Spoilers for Episode 25/Chapter 58; One-sided L & Misa AU-ish?; ONESHOT


**Drunken Lament**

**By:** Yami Malika

**Disclaimer:** Death Note does not belong to me. Chaos would ensue if it did.

**Summary:** Misa does not take Light's exciting news as well as he thought she would. Spoilers for Episode 25/Chapter 58; [One-sided L & Misa] AU-ish; ONESHOT

**Rating: **T for alcohol references.

**A/N:** Oh no, I've invaded the Death Note fandom. XD As you can see from the title, this fic is mostly going to be very loosely based around the song "Drunken Lament" by Ludo. What can I say? Without music, I'd have no inspiration to write anything.

This fic was actually written a while ago...but I decided to post it now.

I put this under "AU-ish" because I'm not 100% sure how and if Light contacts Misa after L's death. I apologize for my bad memory and my laziness. Nonetheless, I hope you like the fic!

* * *

L was dead.

Light had told everyone that he needed to step outside for a breath of air. His emotions were running wild. Unknown to the task force, they were a mix of happiness and excitement, not sadness and despair at the loss of the great detective. Once he was free from the cameras, a sadistic smile spread across his face. Light drew out his cell phone and dialed furiously. Holding the phone to his ear, he couldn't wait to spread the news.

"Misa-Misa speaking!" A cheery voice said loudly.

"Misa..." Light began, resisting the urge to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Light-kun! Misa is so happy you called her! Did you call to ask Misa on a date?" The girl asked excitedly in the receiver.

"I...We won... Misa. L is dead!" Light exclaimed. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Our world. It can be a reality now! No one can stop us!"

There was silence.

"Misa, you there?" Light was curious at why she had not been cheering along with him.

"Hmm? Oh...Erm. Yes! It's all over now! Misa is so happy! Let's make a new world Light-kun!" Misa cried, hopping up and down.

Light nodded. "Okay. I need to go back inside now. I'll see you later?"

"Yep! I love-!"

Light cut off the call before he had to respond. He took a deep breath, and twisted his face into a saddened frown. Now it was time for Kira to become the new L . . .

**X, X, X,**

Misa stood in her apartment room in complete and utter shock. L was dead...L was dead...Ryuzaki was dead. This was too soon...but it had to be done right? She thought that she had accepted Ryu--L's fate when Rem had told her that she was in fact the Second Kira.

'Oh no. Rem..." The blonde idol bit her bottom lip. If it was Rem that wrote L's name...then that would mean that Rem was... Tears dotted the corners of Misa's eyes. Did Rem kill the old man Watari too?

She knew that these deaths were for the best. They had to be done, or Light and her would eventually have been caught. Knowing this did not stop the tears from flowing though. Misa did cry often. Guilt did that to people.

Misa knew that Rem's death could have been prevented if Misa hadn't forgotten Ryuzaki's real name. Rem was her friend and (although she hated to admit it), her protector from the unpredictable behavior of her Light-kun, and now she was gone. Why had Light chosen this route for his plan?

Being Kira's helper was a beautiful job in the beginning, but it was becoming harder and harder to smile every time an **innocent** life was taken away. Misa's mind traveled over the wide-eyed disheveled man whom her Kira feared so much. Why did it hurt her the most when she thought of him? He was just a sick pervert. Good riddance...

_"I could fall for you?"_

Ryuzaki's low voice resounded through Misa's head, and the tears flowed faster. She shouldn't be mourning over him, but she could not really comprehend why fate had made Ryuzaki, of all people, the person who would stop at nothing to catch Kira. Someone like Higuchi would have been easier to get over...and see? Higuchi was dead, and Misa felt nothing.

The model composed slightly, and calmly strode over to a cabinet that contained various alcoholic drinks. She reached for the wine. Hey, she was a legal age after all, and a small glass of wine every now and then is good for one's heart, no? Well, even if it was not true, it was what Misa wished as she opened a bottle, and put the whole thing to her lips. It wasn't the first time a little wine calmed Misa's nerves after a long day of modeling and writing names in the Death Note. She felt the liquid burn her throat slightly and smiled, as she placed the bottle down.

_"My number of friends has increased again..."_

S-Stop! Misa clasped her small hands over her eyes. Could it be that Misa actually began to care about Ryuzaki? Could it be that she began to care about L? She began to care about the very L that Kira had loathed? Every odd quirk, every strange little eating habit...it was cute. Misa thought that Ryuzaki was cute. It was wrong and she knew it.

"No. No. No! I love Light-kun!" Misa shouted to the walls as she pulled her hands away from her face before she attempted to gouge her own eyes out with her perfectly manicured nails.

Misa then realized that very small moment that she and Ryuzaki spent alone when Light was still asleep or had to use the restroom was precious to her. However, Misa would not let herself admit that. She grasped for the bottle of wine, and took another long gulp.

**X, X, X,**

The Gothic-clad model danced down the brightly lit streets. It was evening now. She hummed to herself, as she twirled gracefully around, her black skirt fluttering. She stopped, and looked lazily up at a familiar building.

"Light-kuuun!" She called loudly. She waved frantically. In a singsong voice, she kept yelling, "Light-kun! Light kun!"

From the top floor, Soichirou Yagami took notice of the blonde-haired girl below.

"Light. I think Misa is here," he said in slight confusion.

Light grunted, removing his headset, and stepping away from the computer monitor. "Thanks for letting me know dad. I'll go see what she wants."

When Light made his way outside, Misa tackled the man with a hug.

"Yay! Light-kun came out!"

"Umm...Misa. What do you want? I'm sort of busy right now," Light sighed, removing his body from their embrace when he took a good look at her glazed expression. "You're drunk."

"Not true, silly!" Misa laughed punching Light softly in the arm. "Hey, Light-kun. Why isn't Ryuzaki-san with you?"

Light's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? He's dead."

A tremor shot through Misa's heart, as her hazy thoughts began to recollect.

L was dead.

Misa needed another bottle.


End file.
